When That Sinking Feeling Start
by Hello Beauti
Summary: Disappointment, that sinking feeling you get when in your stomach when you are more broken then you have ever been, but your body doesn't know how to respond to the pain you feel, so it makes that sinking feeling. She left him, he left her, would they ever return.
**When The Sinking Feeling Start**

* * *

Disappointment, that sinking feeling you get when in your stomach when you are more broken then you have ever been, but your body doesn't know how to respond to the pain you feel, so it makes that sinking feeling. Disappointment doesn't even cover the feeling. That feeling was what Brandon was feeling as he stood in his room looking down at his keyboard. She left, with Wyatt of all people. He took a deep breath. He wasn't what she wanted. She wanted Wyatt. He could feel the tears in his eyes, but he wasn't ready to let them go just yet.

Sometimes you don't understand the situation you end up in. That beautiful moment they had shared before Jude had caught them, had turned into one of the most emotional confused situations he had ever been in. He wanted to go after her, but running away with Wyatt, picking Wyatt over him, made it pretty clear to him, that she didn't feel the same way that he did about her. That sinking feeling in his stomach told him that it was the harsh truth, and that he just needed to deal with. His heart on the other hand, longed for they're to be another explanation, ached for there to be some reason to the decision she made. He was right there, and she still decides to run from him, and run right into Wyatt arms.

He gets the news that Callie has been found, and that she was with Wyatt. He feels that sinking feeling return, now it was reality, she was with Wyatt, and it wasn't just a mistake. He feels sick, like he wants to throw up, but on the other hand, the truth had been showing and he now knows he isn't the one for her, even though, she is clearly the one for him. He knows that it may not be the smartest decision, but he has to think about himself and his heart, and right now he isn't sure he can handle being near Callie. Just the thought of her makes the sinking feeling build even more, and it physically hurts. It's like he can't breath, which sounds stupid, and he knows that, but he also knows he needs to breath to get over this.

He steps into the kitchen, where his moms are sitting at the kitchen table.

"I have been talking to grandma, and she said that it was okay that I'm coming to live with her. I just can't stay here right now, and I know you probably don't agree, but I also talked to dad and he said if it's what I want, and need then its up to me." They both looked at him. He could see they were both ready to fight him on it, he don't know what changed their mind, but he was glad that they did. They let him go.

So he left. Just like she had left him. Now that he wasn't in the house, Callie could come straight home. So that's what she did. Nobody had told her, he wouldn't be there. She wanted to explain herself to him, she owed him that much. She felt the aching in her heart as they told her he had left, and not just moved to his dads place, but even further away from her.

She went to bed in her room, but as soon as the whole house was sleeping she walked into Brandon's room. She lay on his empty bed, hoping to feel closer to him. She just felt even emptier than before. She felt sick. Her best friend wasn't here, because of her. The boy she really loved wasn't here, because of her. She let the tears fall down her cheeks, as she hugged his pillow close to her chest, wishing it smelt like him, but it didn't. It was like he had been erased from the house, from his own room. He had been erased from her life, and she only had herself to blame. She had treated him like Liam, they all had, and he couldn't be further away from being Liam. She felt asleep in his bed, which gave the house a scare in the morning until, Stef looked inside Brandon's room, finding Callie laying there, with his pillow still tight in her grip. Nobody said anything about it.

She often heard them whispering about Brandon, which was the most important moments for her. That was moments that she never interrupted, since it was her one source to all Brandon. Believe her when she said she had tried calling him, and texting him, but he didn't pick up, it was like his phone wasn't on or he was just really good at ignoring her, which she didn't blame him.

It had been 3 months and Brandon hadn't been home since he left that night. The words that was spoken that morning, made the sinking feeling in her stomach loosen up a bit, he was coming home. She wasn't supposed to be home when he arrived, but she was determined to see him. Just that thought of seeing him, made her heart beat like it was on fire. She left for school as she normal would, but both moms were going to pick him up at the airport, so she sneaked back into the house. Hid in his room. Her whole body was on fire, when she heard the door open downstairs. He was here. She heard his voice, his beautiful voice. She felt a calmness settle down over her that she hadn't felt in months. She smiled as she felt a tear slide down her cheek. She couldn't believe how much she had missed him, and she hadn't even seen him yet. She would be a mess when she finally saw him.

Brandon stepped inside the house. The sinking feeling that was in his stomach the night he left returned on full force. She lived in this house, without him. Everybody in this house got to see her everyday, and he lived by the memory he had of her. That small smile that was playing on her beautiful soft lips as they kissed. He took a deep breath, he wasn't sure he could handle being back. It might have been 3 months, but he hadn't move on at all, he was pretty sure he had fallen even more in love with her, if that was possible. That's why he hadn't answered any of her calls, or texts. He wouldn't be able to handle it. He looked at his moms, which he shouldn't have done, since they both looked at him as he was going to break down, which he felt like he was, but not in front of them. So he smiled at them, a beautiful genuine smile. Which kind of felt really good, he hadn't been smiling a lot lately. They hugged him and then they both left. They had to go to work and would be back earlier than normal. Nobody knew that he was here, it was meant to be a surprise. He looked around the room, all the confusing conflicting pain returning. He took his bags and walked upstairs. Before he went to his room, he couldn't stop himself from looking into Callie's room. He stood there staring at her bed, like it would make her show up in front of him. He felt like his heart was trapped inside a wall that it wasn't able to escape, so the walls just crushed his heart instead of setting it free.

He walked to his room, where he was met with the biggest surprise. He stopped in the door. He fingers aching to touch her, to hug her close. He didn't move. She looked up at him, with so much love in her eyes, that he didn't know how to feel. Was she playing with him? Didn't she care that she was hurting him more than ever? Was this all a game to her? She sat on his bed just looking at him. He stood in the door just looking at her, he was so close to turning around and walking away, but he couldn't. She had all the power over him.

She got up from the bed, and stepped closer to him. He saw her take a deep breathe and then he felt her arms around his waist hugging him so close, that he thought he would break. It took a few seconds for him, to register that she was talking. He heard the words "I'm sorry" being repeated over and over again. He looked down at her, tears was slowly falling down her cheeks, as she buried her face in his chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. He felt a calmness that he hadn't felt in a long time. He was right where he was supposed to be and she was where she was supposed to be, if you asked him.

After a few minutes her voice broke the silence she had created after she stopped saying sorry. "I didn't run away with Wyatt. I don't want to be with Wyatt. I want to be with you. I love you. I just couldn't let my recklessness hurt Jude once again. I knew Wyatt was leaving so he was my ticket out of here. Not because he was my choice, he was just an easy way away from here."

She looked into his eyes. Holding his eyes with hers. She was telling the truth, he could see that. He nodded slowly, and then leaned down and softly kissed her. The sinking feeling, washed away; the walls disappeared from his heart. He could breath.

She left him, he left her, she returned, he returned, and this time they both stayed.

* * *

 **So I don't really know where this came from, but tell me what you think about it.  
**


End file.
